


talk

by berusama



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but more like..., is that a thing?, sex dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berusama/pseuds/berusama
Summary: Seonghwa would like to think that at this point he knows the members pretty well. Given everything they’ve been through and overcome together, very little surprises him about the seven other boys he considers family.That being said, this current turn of events has been… somewhat shocking.





	talk

Seonghwa would like to think that at this point he knows the members pretty well. Given everything they’ve been through and overcome together, very little surprises him about the seven other boys he considers family.

That being said, this current turn of events has been… somewhat shocking.

Did he know he was attracted to Yeosang? Yes. 

Did he have a suspicion that Yeosang was attracted to him in return? Yes.

Was he planning to do anything about it? No, not really.

Did he ever expect Yeosang to do anything about it? No, never in a million years.

So the fact that he’s here on Yeosang’s bed, propped over the younger boy with a hand down his pants and Yeosang’s tongue in his mouth has Seonghwa feeling like he must have slipped into some sort of alternate reality.

Because on top of all that, Yeosang is apparently a _talker._

“Hyung,” he keens, arching up into Seonghwa’s hold. “Fuck, so good, can you- a little, yeah, a little harder.”

He’s panting into Seonghwa’s mouth as he talks, hands pulling at Seonghwa’s sweater and it’s as hot as it is disconcerting.

“You should take this off,” Yeosang says, but then seems to reconsider, “wait, no, don’t stop, let me just-” and his cold hands are suddenly against Seonghwa’s bare skin.

“You’re so warm,” Yeosang murmurs, lips pressing open-mouthed kisses down Seonghwa’s jaw to his neck, and Seonghwa is going to make a comment about how it’s Yeosang who’s cold, but he doesn’t even get a chance before Yeosang continues, “so hot, fuck, I’ve been thinking about this so much lately. I mean, I thought about it before you dyed your hair, but fuck, I dunno, maybe I have a thing for blondes.”

Seonghwa huffs out a laugh, twists his hand around Yeosang’s erection and grinds his hips into Yeosang’s. Immediately the younger boy grabs his ass and pulls him in even harder.

“What do you want?” Yeosang asks, lips traveling back up to Seonghwa’s. “How can I make you feel good?”

Seonghwa doesn’t even think before responding, “Whatever you want,” which causes Yeosang to pull back enough to look him in the eye. 

“I don’t think you realize the extent of what I want,” Yeosang says, and it’s like his words are going straight to Seonghwa’s dick.

“Yeah,” he breathes, hopes it’s enough to convey what he’s really feeling, “Same.”

“Okay,” Yeosang says. He lowers his gaze, only to look up at Seonghwa through his eyelashes and say, “Then, I want to suck you off.”

Seonghwa is immediately conflicted, and it must show on his face, because Yeosang’s grip on his ass loosens and he backs up a bit more.

“Sorry,” Yeosang starts, body tensing, so Seonghwa leans in and kisses him.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he says against Yeosang’s lips, restarting the movement of his hand on Yeosang’s erection. “But if you suck me off, I won’t be able to listen to you talk. I swear you’ve said more words since I put my hand on your dick than you have all day.”

Yeosang tips his head back and laughs, and it’s the most beautiful sound.

“Sorry,” he says again, looking a little bashful. 

Seonghwa shakes his head and leans in for another kiss, “Don’t be. It’s hot.” 

When Yeosang laughs softly in return, Seonghwa swears it tastes sweet.

“Okay,” Yeosang concedes, “I won’t suck you off.” His hands move to the front of Seonghwa’s sweats, and then dip under the waistband. “Today.”

Encouraged by the promise of more to come, Seonghwa breaks away just long enough to pull his sweater over his head before he cups Yeosang’s face and seals their lips together again.

Yeosang groans into the kiss and immediately runs his hands down Seonghwa’s bare chest.

“How are you so hot?” He whispers pushing against Seonghwa until he falls to the side, and Yeosang can straddle his hips.

“Is this okay?” Yeosang asks as he grinds his ass down onto Seonghwa’s cock, and Seonghwa can’t help but grip his hips and push up.

Seonghwa groans out a, “yeah,” as his head tips back involuntarily, and Yeosang takes it as an invitation to lick up his neck.

This isn’t exactly how he imagined his first time with Yeosang, but it’s kind of perfect. They’re both worked up enough that the slide of their clothed cocks against each other is perfect. Seonghwa can barely make out the words that Yeosang seems to be whispering into his skin, but he’s pretty sure half of them are some variation of ‘fuck’.

“Yeosangie,” Seonghwa gasps, bracing his feet against the bed, “speak up.”

Yeosang laughs breathlessly against his neck and pulls back until Seonghwa can see his flushed face and sweaty bangs. He’s already so gorgeous, but then he grins and asks, “You want me to be louder, hyung?” and Seonghwa thinks he might die from the sight. All he can do is nod.

Leaning back to brace his hands on either side of Seonghwa’s head, Yeosang does as he’s asked.  

“What does hyung want to hear? Do you want me to tell you about how good it feels right now? Or I could tell you about all the other things I want you to do to me? All the times I’ve imagined you inside of me? Or beneath me? Honestly, I want to get my mouth on your dick so badly. I want to watch you come apart; I want to be the one responsible. I want you to think about me as much as I think about you.”

There’s some sort of keening groan that escapes Seonghwa’s throat, and Yeosang’s face scrunches up at the sound of it.

“Hyung,” Yeosang gasps,“Hyung, I’m close already.” His hips are starting to loose their rhythm, so Seonghwa rolls them over again — dangerously close to the edge of the small bed — and gets one of his thighs between Yeosang’s.

Yeosang’s fingers dig into his shoulders as he starts to plead, “Hyung, please, keep going, don’t stop, don’t stop-” and Seonghwa probably couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.

He curls one arm under Yeosang’s hips when the younger boy tenses up so much that he stops moving completely, and let’s Yeosang’s chants of, “there, there, don’t stop, please, please hyung,” drive him towards orgasm.

Unexpectedly, Yeosang is completely silent when he comes, the only indication that it happened is the sudden warmth Seonghwa feels against his own erection.

“Hyung,” Yeosang says after a beat, the urgency of a few moments ago completely gone from his voice. “Seonghwa-hyung, come for me. I want to feel it.” 

A shudder runs across Seonghwa’s shoulders, and a few thrusts later he’s coming in his own goddamn pants, like a fucking teenager. 

After that, collapsing against Yeosang seems like a good idea, so he does. He expects Yeosang to complain, but the younger boy just curls his arms around Seonghwa’s waist.

When Seonghwa tries to lift himself up a few moments later, Yeosang tightens his grip, pulling Seonghwa back down. Seonghwa laughs and tries to roll to the side so he’s at least no longer crushing Yeosang, but the younger boy maintains his hold.

“Yeosangie,” Seonghwa says gently, when he realizes that Yeosang is also hiding his face. “What’s wrong?”

Yeosang just shakes his head and presses his face further into Seonghwa’s chest.

Seonghwa laughs softly and cards his fingers through Yeosang’s hair. “Are you embarrassed?”

Yeosang nods.

“Because of you can’t control your mouth during sex?” 

“Hyuuuung,” Yeosang whines, tightening his hold even more. Seonghwa groans and digs his fingers into Yeosang’s sides until he lets go. Yeosang quickly covers his face with his hands. 

“Yeosangieeee” Seonghwa coos, prying his hands away from his face. “Don’t be embarrassed. It was hot.”

Yeosang presses his lips together and gives Seonghwa a side-eye.

“Honestly,” Seonghwa says, trying to sound as earnest as possible. “I liked it.”

A pretty blush returns to Yeosang’s cheeks and Seonghwa savors it before saying, “And now I know that getting you to talk just takes my hand on your dick.” 

The sound Yeosang makes is akin to a dying animal, and Seonghwa barely keeps him from rolling off of the bed in embarrassment. He laughs as he pulls Yeosang back against his chest.

“You’re so mean,” Yeosang pouts, putting up a token resistance against Seonghwa’s hold. “I talk! I’m talking right now!”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa concedes, “but not as much when it’s all eight of us. You’re so quiet.”

Yeosang scoffs as he turns to look at Seonghwa over his shoulder. “Oh, so you’re going to feel me up in front of the guys? That’s your plan?”

“If I have to,” Seonghwa says, face completely serious. Yeosang huffs and turns back around, but Seonghwa catches a glimpse of the smile he’s trying to suppress.

“Whatever. I’m going to find an embarrassing sex habit of yours and never let you live it down,” Yeosang says, which sounds like the opposite of a threat to Seonghwa.

“Okay,” he agrees, and presses his lips to the back of Yeosang’s neck.

There’s a pause, and then Yeosang asks, “Yeah?”

Seonghwa leans over Yeosang’s shoulder to catch his eye. It takes a second, but eventually Yeosang meets his gaze.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa answers, because it’s true. This isn’t something he was ever planning on trying to have, but now that he has it, there’s no way he’s letting go.

Yeosang’s answering smile lets Seonghwa know that he feels the same.


End file.
